


Big Yellow Taxi

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Yellow Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER BONUS for Gleeverse's Taste the Rainbow challenge.

She leaves Sunday morning in a bright yellow taxi. Usually, this is the start to a sad story. For her, it’s the once upon a time to her happily ever after. She arrives in New York just as the golden sunlight is giving way to the streetlights dull white flicker. It isn’t the Elizabeth Taylor and Barbra Streisand glamour she’d prepared for, but there’s something poetic about it. Something like the chorus to a Journey song. Once upon a time, Rachel Berry only dreamt of being a star. Now she is one and she has the stickers to prove it.


End file.
